


【盾叉】共舞（影帝盾×舞男叉）pwp，一发完。

by Rhiannon1118



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 盾叉, 脱衣舞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118
Summary: 我也想摸阿尔帕西诺的屁股。





	【盾叉】共舞（影帝盾×舞男叉）pwp，一发完。

1.

举杯微笑着接受了一圈同行们的祝贺，又被《名利场》的御用摄影师拽着拍完了一组肖像照后，新科奥斯卡影帝史蒂夫罗杰斯才终于得以逃离相比刚刚过去的颁奖典礼，气氛要愉悦轻松得多的Afterparty。

紧张的冲奥季过后，这位赢家自有放松自己的方法。去一家不太出名的脱衣舞俱乐部，见一个久未谋面的老朋友。

今晚这里人头攒动，来得太迟的史蒂夫只得被狂热的观众排挤在离舞台最远的地方，所有的人都提着一口气屏息期待着，攥紧了手里早已准备好的零钞，好在粉紫色的灯光伴着喷薄而出的烟雾和动感十足的鼓点骤然点亮的一刻扯着喉咙放声尖叫。这是今晚的压轴节目，最后一刻钟的声色犬马的狂欢之后俱乐部就要打烊，散去的人群三三两两带着今晚猎艳之旅捕获到的新欢，就近找个情人旅馆一番云雨，把对方想象成是方才舞台上卖力表演的那个男人。

他现在正拄着长柄雨伞，西装长裤包裹着的双腿迈着超模般的剪刀步从黑暗中显形出来，他扭腰摆胯地在舞台中央定点静止，把雨伞抡到头顶砰地撑开的一刻，自动喷淋装置应声开启，一阵急骤的人工降雨落在舞台上。在这表演的前半段，他是个打扮得一丝不苟，保守得体，为爱和渴望在雨中起舞的绅士，而在他随着节奏缓缓解开外套又一把揪下，甩动着外套上的水珠溅湿前排观众的脸，有力挺动的腰胯和胸腹间饱满紧实的肌肉让这点冰凉的液体像一星汽油，点燃了台下早就躁动起来的气氛。来自交叉骨的表演总是从不拖泥带水，他不会把自己裹得里三层外三层地吊人胃口，事实上每个人都觉得他自己才是最想赶快脱光的那个。现在裸着上身的交叉骨正像一条临产的蟒蛇一样，在湿漉漉的舞台上用肉体掀起波浪，合身的西装裤被打湿，紧紧地贴在双腿上仿佛第二层皮肤，现在这条被炽热的灯光和失控的欢呼所围绕的老蛇正躁动不安地扭动着褪去这层皮肤。

最后照例是只剩一条丁字裤的交叉骨跳进观众席，带着志得意满的笑容接受众人的抚摸和塞进内裤里的小额现钞。

观众席里的史蒂夫在这个节目到达高潮的时候没忍住也在人群里随着节拍扭动了两下，这支舞他当年也学过跳过乃至表演过，只是——他对上前面的女观众扭头对他的怒视，带着鄙视和怀疑，“对不起，我想刚才应该是我的肚子，你知道。”史蒂夫指了指他身上挂着油渍的旧T恤，T恤下是一个圆滚滚的肥肚腩。真奇妙，他心里暗想，两个小时前整个杜比剧院的好莱坞精英都在为他欢呼鼓掌，现在他竟要在一个脱衣舞俱乐部里遭人白眼了。

极少有人生下来就是明星，大部分明星成名发光前也只是某个默默无闻的普通人，他们可能做过服务员，当过老师，开过小店，卖过保险，上门推销过化妆品，他们在生活里摸爬滚打了一段时间，发觉片场和银幕才是自己的人生舞台。

史蒂夫也是他们中的一员，每次脱口秀节目的主持人问起来，他总会说在得到第一个角色之前自己靠当画家为生。但其实他撒了一半谎，他的确当过画家，但那收入实在不足以支撑他生活下去，于是他还有另一个职业，一个他决定要一直带进坟墓里的秘密。

在夜店打工绝对是个会让人的生活作风缓慢滑坡的过程。一开始他只负责维持秩序和观众区的清扫，后来他被要求进入表演的后台做清洁，再然后是表演结束后充满泡泡水和亮片纸屑的舞台，后来他已经要在演出进行时，负责站在舞台边的黑暗角落里给脱衣舞男们递需要的道具了。他从一开始的惶恐到后来的从容，应付过很多难搞的顾客，为此得到了更多小费；晚间工作他总免不了在后半夜打起瞌睡，被领班经理骂多了也习惯了熬夜；跟后台的舞男们相处久了，他们又教他学会了抽烟和喝酒。

但史蒂夫真正地、真正地开始各种意义上的飞速成长，还是在他赶鸭子上架般地初次登台时。

那是俱乐部七月四日的国庆节活动，压轴前的最后一个节目，照例气氛是要炒起来的，预热的音乐放到最后一段，本该候场上台的“香槟”还没就位，一旁扛着美国国旗的史蒂夫傻站在幕布后面，听着身后乱七八糟的争论声。

“他到底搞什么东西？”

“‘香槟’搞上了一个来这里找乐子的富婆，被人家丈夫发现，挨了顿揍进医院了。”

“'台风'！你顶上，你不是最近新练了一种钢管舞吗？”

——“我还得再练习一下，我不能为了救场砸了自己招牌。”

“‘斯帕克’，你这个月上台次数最少，你来！”

——“我请了假了你记得吗？我女友随时可能生孩子。”

“‘叉骨’，‘叉骨’！亲爱的，”小个子小胡子大眼睛的俱乐部经理热情地揪住了他正在对着镜子往脸上贴亮片的救命稻草，“这个节目之后就是你了，你不如就提前上台补上空缺。”

“那可不成，”男人事不关己地咧嘴一笑，“你瞧，我还没准备好。”

“你已经英俊得很离奇了，相信我。”大眼睛攥着男人的马甲不松手，把他往通向舞台的台阶上拽。

“好好好，你欠我加班费、救火费、临危受命费、随便什么费……”男人难得服了软，迈着软绵绵的步伐走上台阶，外面躁动不安的观众已经开始起了不耐烦的嘘声，他在帷幕后面最后整了一下衣领，一旁知道自己派不上用场的史蒂夫卷起国旗给叉骨让出了路。

“加油。”知道这情形紧急，即使是经验丰富的老手也不免紧张，史蒂夫打心眼里希望交叉骨能救场顺利。

男人闻声冲他点了点头，还故作亲切地伸手拍了拍他的二头肌，随即靠近史蒂夫，浓烈的人造龙涎香的气味熏得史蒂夫脑子一阵发晕，交叉骨使劲摁住他的脑袋，在他耳边用轻飘飘的气声说：

“不，你才要加油。”

下一秒他就飞起一脚把史蒂夫踹出厚重的幕布，踹上了火爆的舞台。

台前台后同时爆发了骚乱。

“一个新人！”饥渴的观众们发出惊呼。

“一个新人！”惊慌的同事们发出哀嚎。

“怎么了？”交叉骨重新坐回休息区里他的专属宝座，一个破烂但舒适的豹纹沙发，“脱衣舞没有，滑稽戏也是可以的，反正那个‘香槟’跳舞也真挺像滑稽戏的。”他像个国王一样陷进沙发里，看着闭路电视上舞台的实况录像，“现在我要在上台前换条更好看的裤衩。”

那是史蒂夫人生中最黑暗的十分钟。

台上的灯球晃着他的视线，灯泡烤着他的后背，台下的女人要他露屌，男人喊他露腚。磕了点药后看热闹不嫌事大的DJ也推波助澜地加快了节奏调高了音量。史蒂夫很想冲回后台，但他担心经理托尼会活吃了自己。他也很想大声向那些观众解释清楚，他甚至可以给他们看看他后腰上还没消去的属于交叉骨的鞋印子，但是扯着嗓子发出的声音被音浪盖过，连他自己都不知道自己在说些什么。

人工降雨兜头兜脑地淋下来的一刻，他红着脸在心里骂道，就当这是在大庭广众下洗了个澡，而洗澡前总免不了要脱衣服。

于是他先蹬掉了脚上的旧球鞋，又浑身僵硬着揪下了上身穿的C&A打折时买的套头T恤。随着音乐，他就像高中毕业舞会时和自己当时的暗恋对象共舞时那样，僵硬地摆动身体。他回忆起这几个月来旁观到的那些脱衣舞，颇为不适地顶了一下胯，台下笑得前仰后合的观众就很给面子地爆发出了捧场的掌声和尖叫。

史蒂夫安慰自己情况没有那么糟，至少这回没有舞伴会被他踩到脚。

等到他脱得只剩一条红蓝相间的星条旗四角内裤时，交叉骨终于按捺不住地憋着笑闪亮登场了。杵在舞台最前面卖力地扭腰动屁股的史蒂夫意识到这些越来越高涨的欢呼不是给自己的，顿时觉得又气恼又松了一口气，就把这热得烫脚的舞台留给这个脱衣舞皇帝，这个不讲理的暴君吧，他只想赶快拿钱回家，在被窝里偷偷掉一会儿眼泪。

“哪儿去？”就在史蒂夫莽撞地朝所有观众深鞠一躬，捡起一只鞋子准备从交叉骨身边溜走的时候，男人一伸手勾住了他的内裤边缘，还往下扯了扯露出了大半条股沟，观众们见状已经开始激动地骂起了脏话。

“让爹教教你，”叉骨抠着那条可笑的花内裤把金发男孩拽向自己，带着酒气和胡茬的下巴又开始磨蹭史蒂夫的耳朵，“你刚才跳得活像是在更衣室换衣服的十二岁小男孩。”

史蒂夫很想甩手走人，奈何男人狡猾又粗壮的手臂很快地从后面揽住了他的腰，铁钳子一样的双手紧紧锢住他的胯。

“现在，动动你的腰，用胯慢慢画圈……”交叉骨一直抵在他身后，随着音乐自顾自地扭动身体，又随意又自然地示意史蒂夫跟着他的节奏，退无可退的男孩只能红着脸跟上。

“孺子可教。”男人见史蒂夫已经放弃了抵抗，就把手缓缓移向他裸露的胸口，揉弄起那两团因为近半年的发育丰满了不少的胸肌来，“你想怎么样就怎么样，你是个雏儿，大家都爱你。”交叉骨继续趴在史蒂夫耳边向他灌输糟糕的观念。

“现在，我数到三。”史蒂夫感到身后的男人正用裤裆间那鼓囊囊的一团蹭他的屁股，“和我一起顶胯。”

……

史蒂夫对他的处男秀的印象就仅止于此，反正不是什么美好的回忆，只是打那以后就传开了交叉骨有了一个新的舞伴，他要由独自solo改跳双人舞。俱乐部的生意因此一天好过一天，他就这么被迫出了道。

青涩莽撞的处男秀只能玩一次，他们都知道史蒂夫离一个合格的脱衣舞男还差得远。这一切的始作俑者交叉骨主动担下了训练这手脚不协调的青瓜蛋子的苦差事。他们在健身房的舞蹈室里日夜不停地排练，往往是刚刚顺利地编排完一个新的表演就要马上上台实验一番。双人舞和独舞大不一样，实力的悬殊是灾难性的短板，他们不可能让史蒂夫像婴儿学步一样模仿老练的交叉骨，这对搭档需要磨合和默契。

渐渐地他俩的组合有了知名度，那是在大半年之后，高强度的锻炼和随之而来塑造肌肉的高蛋白饮食让当时二十岁不到的史蒂夫很快地高壮起来，有时他上台前对着镜子任由交叉骨往他身上抹油顺便揩油时，还会心想要是早半年自己出落成这副体格，这老混蛋当时是无论如何也不能把他踢到台上去的。

史蒂夫现在回忆起那段青少年时期的尾巴，成名前最后一段窘迫又荒唐的日子，仍觉得有些恍惚。他知道每个男孩长大的过程中总要有一个导师，教他们体验人生中诸多的第一次。当他还老老实实地在校园里憧憬这一切的时候，他总觉得自己的这位应该是个比他成熟但不要熟太多，端庄稳重又不失风情的可敬的女士。总之不会是那几个月天天霸占他大半张床铺的交叉骨。

顺带一提，交叉骨真名叫布洛克.朗姆洛，只要不在台上，史蒂夫一般都直呼他真名。而布洛克，他甚至都怀疑这老傻子记不记得住自己叫史蒂夫.罗杰斯，他只会讨人嫌地无论在台前还是幕后，床上还是床下，贱兮兮地喊他“队长”，就因为他初次登台脱裤子的那天穿的是美国国旗内裤。

“我不喜欢这个外号。”他不止一次地发出严正声明，最激烈的那回是在他们一次很成功的共舞之后，被对方在台上的猛烈攻势撩拨得情难自抑的两个人在俱乐部的男厕所里打了个急匆匆的野炮。

“可你不能用你妈给你起的堂堂正正的尊姓大名跳脱衣舞啊，宝贝儿。”布洛克那时候正跨坐在马桶上撅着屁股挨操，抽着筋的手指抖抖索索地捡拾着从他的丁字裤边缘洒落在马桶盖上的零钞。

2.

下了班的交叉骨潦草地在后台的公共淋浴间冲了个战斗澡，换上在二月份的洛杉矶应季而且平常的薄毛衣和夹克衫。与他的职业性质相比他的生活方式颇为健康，坚持运动健康饮食睡眠充足，他只不过是天天日夜颠倒着过日子而已。

以往表演结束，结了帐领了钱之后他总会直接开车回家，争取在日出前上床睡觉，但今天没有，今天是个有点特殊的日子，他愿意在俱乐部后门的停车场里磨蹭一会儿。自从看到了报纸上的新闻，一个月来他默默地数着日子倒数，到了今天，虽然他该死地因为上班而错过了直播，不过深夜的娱乐新闻会替他揭晓这抓心挠腮的期待。

“回顾刚刚结束的奥斯卡颁奖典礼，曾经的好好先生史蒂夫罗杰斯凭借颠覆性地饰演一个脱衣舞男获得本届最佳男演员……”车载收音机里传来早已人尽皆知的捷报。

“我操……”点了支烟的布洛克被这新闻的措辞逗得大笑着呛咳起来，他实至名归，男人不无骄傲地想，他知道史蒂夫有多么会演戏，会伪装，就比如现在———

布洛克斜着眼看着那个大腹便便的身影穿过空荡荡的露天停车场朝他的方向走来，拉开车门前那个假胖子还谨慎地拉低了帽檐，左右扫视了一下确定没有其他人在场，才敢放心地坐到副驾驶座上，把随身的背包甩向后座，自己则坐到男人的身边。

史蒂夫.罗杰斯是世界上少有的，需要在出门前花上至少半小时通过梳妆打扮来掩盖自己的英俊的人。他的一头鲜艳夺目的金发需要用暗淡的棕色假发遮盖，一双清澈有神的蓝眼睛得用黑色的隐形眼镜来掩饰，丰满性感的嘴唇隐蔽在乱糟糟的假胡须里，连那口音都要改成土得掉渣的阿拉巴马风味。

现在他正忙着撩开从剧组里偷的演流浪汉专用的脏T恤，把围在自己六块腹肌上的硅胶假肚腩拆下来，他把那坨滑稽的假肉放在手里捏了捏，发现手感确实不错，就顺手把它垫到驾驶座的椅背上，让男人的后腰靠在上面，他记得上上次见面的时候对方抱怨过腰痛。

“你好啊，布洛克。”史蒂夫冲他露出一个饱含着真情实感的笑容，“我们今晚去庆祝一下吧。”

没有什么能形容史蒂夫和布洛克的关系，他们闹翻过不止一次，早到十年前史蒂夫背着布洛克偷偷去剧组试镜得到了让自己一炮而红的那个角色，继而退出了他们的双人脱衣舞组合；晚到三个月前他们上一次碰面，浓情蜜意的三炮过后布洛克又一次拒绝了被视作大热门的本届影帝提名者的求婚。他们从不道歉，也似乎从没真正生过对方的气。

“庆祝”是时常发生在他们之间的固定环节，一般由史蒂夫挑起，因为到了布洛克这个年纪，他的人生中已经没有什么值得庆祝了。“也许我们得等你的八十大寿。”史蒂夫这么调笑过，然后心满意足地挨了年长男人的一个肘击。而布洛克负责组织，地点在他那老城区的老公寓，在回去的路上打包两个萨拉米香肠披萨和两打啤酒，他们两个都需要节食健身的男人借着随便什么票房大卖、提名得奖的由头放肆吃喝，疯狂做爱，乱七八糟地相拥着倒头睡到自然醒，起床拾掇好自己后互相道别，下一次的相见有时近有时远。

一关上公寓的门，布洛克就迫不及待对史蒂夫“上下其手”起来，他知道为了这部戏他苦哈哈地锻炼了好几个月，还要一天六顿健身餐吃得直呕，不过无论是从手感还是观感，男人的手已经移到了他的大腿根，都是值得的。

“你把你的小金人藏在哪儿呢？”布洛克一边问一边解开了史蒂夫的裤腰带，在他这样一个脱衣舞男的家里还穿着裤子无疑是不太礼貌的，想要宾主尽欢就免不了要坦诚相见，“难不成是裤裆里？”他抚摸上他半勃的阴茎。

史蒂夫抽着气摁住布洛克的手，引导他以一种堪称粗暴的方式对待自己的老二，在它硬到几乎发痛以后他高兴地看到布洛克难得贴心一回，大发慈悲地一句话都没啰嗦就跪在地上为他口交，柔软灵活的舌头周到地犒劳坚硬的老二，还有那些卖力的吮吸——天知道他现在多么需要这个。老实说自从上台领奖的那一刻他就一直很兴奋，大概是辉煌的胜利催生了出了不少争强好胜的雄性激素，四十秒钟的获奖感言里他发了疯的想把布洛克朗姆洛的名字大喊上十遍二十遍，但他还是强忍住了这丢人的冲动，得体地感谢了帮他得到小金人的每个人，从发行方到制作人，从编剧到导演，从女主角到男配角，甚至还顺便谢了谢剧组的场记和他的律师。

“……在我的背包里。”痛痛快快地射在男人的脸上以后，史蒂夫一边红着眼看他抬手揩掉眉骨上的精液，一边威胁性地用眼神示意布洛克把手擦干净以后才能去翻他的包。

“哇哦，就这么个玩意儿。”布洛克从背包里掏出那个十三寸半，金光灿灿的裸男雕像，拿在手里掂了掂，“还挺沉。”

“我要去定做一个玻璃罩子把它供起来，”史蒂夫坐在他的老位置上，随手拿了块披萨大嚼起来，“就把它放在我的金球奖奖杯和银熊奖奖杯中间。”

“听我句劝，别干那么没出息的事情，”布洛克把那座奖杯搂在怀里，伸头叼走了影帝正在吃的披萨上最厚的那块香肠，“你就把它放在你家那栋大房子一楼给客人用的那间厕所里，这样方便每个来你家的客人在方便的时候尽情端详把玩你的奖杯，没准还能对着镜子发表一下自己的获奖感言呢。”

“我们都知道这个客人只能是你。”史蒂夫温和地反驳道，他甩着不应期里的老二站起来，划开手机连上布洛克家里的蓝牙，打开音乐播放器挑了一会儿，熟悉的音乐从音箱里流淌出来。

“你还记得吗？我片子里的。”男演员随着舞曲的旋律轻轻扭动身体，让他得奖的角色是个心理变态的可悲的同性恋脱衣舞男，他知道学院的评委们会偏爱这种离经叛道的角色。片中最经典的一个长镜头就是男主角的一段独舞，不论是片场里的同事还是电影院的观众，没有一个人不惊叹平日里保守又绅士的史蒂夫居然还有这样放得开的一面。

“你的片子我从来不看，但我十几年前就用这首歌跳舞了。”布洛克嘴硬着，他们都知道他在胡说八道，因为史蒂夫动用了点私人关系让布洛克参加了这部电影首映会以及之后的派对，他作为助兴节目的表演者，混在一群舞者中间跳了一段尺度小儿科的艳舞。史蒂夫本以为这次难得的体验会让布洛克开始认真欣赏他的表演才华，没成想当晚在床上男人只是一遍遍狂热地亲吻他的嘴唇，一边不住地念叨着“天呐，宝贝儿，我今天居然趁乱摸到了阿尔帕西诺的屁股！”

史蒂夫笑了笑没说什么，只是扶着书柜用身体温习着这些他曾经熟悉到不行的动作，当年跳舞为生的日子里这几乎成为了他的身体本能。他现在正向在场唯一的观众展示自己那著名的美国翘臀，用腰腹的力量让屁股在空中画圈，他刻意放慢动作，为的是让紧身半包臀内裤里的半球形完全显露出饱满的姿态。

“啪。”布洛克慢悠悠地走过来，不轻不重地在他半遮半掩的屁股上扇了一巴掌，照他们当年的练习，这一巴掌是在四个八拍以前就要落在史蒂夫身上的，这是他们共舞的开始。

两个人的色情表演总免不了对交媾的模仿，他们在有一次的排练时擦枪走火了，史蒂夫一直拒绝承认那是他的第一次，不过这可瞒不过布洛克。

而现在他们正进行着第无数零一次真枪实干地交媾，最开始还像在舞台上面对几百号等着塞钱的观众似的，慢条斯理从容不迫地开始你进我退的相互勾引，你一条内裤我一件背心地扒光了对方，期间交换许多个潮湿响亮的亲吻。后来这缠绵悱恻的背景音乐播放结束，这房间只容安静待了几秒钟，就被两个男人的喘息和沉吟填满。

史蒂夫抱着布洛克的腰，心满意足地让自己填满那个肖想已久的身体，尽管已经上了点年纪，但这个老屁股还是那么紧那么热，逼着史蒂夫要咬着牙一回回把它干开，而布洛克则眯着眼把双手埋进史蒂夫那头厚重茂密的金发里，揪着他的脑袋让那双粉嫩的嘴唇落在自己汗湿的胸腹上。

伺候着影帝射了今晚的第二次以后，夹着满屁股精液的布洛克终于得偿所愿骑在史蒂夫的腰上，尽情亵玩他的那对对男人来说过分惹眼的胸乳。布洛克对他的胸部的狂热程度堪称病态，如果他们时间充裕的话，男人可以花上整整一晚来欣赏、玩弄乃至品尝他的奶子。可怜的东西，史蒂夫无奈地抱着男人埋在他胸口的脑袋，他一定是童年受过什么不得了的创伤。

完事以后他们并排躺着靠在一起静静地等待入睡，史蒂夫在听到布洛克开始轻轻地打哈欠时摸黑从地上捞起自己的裤子，从口袋里掏出一个东西攥在拳头里，推醒快要睡着的布洛克，想趁着他半梦半醒昏头昏脑的时候发动总攻。

“差点忘了，还有东西给你。”史蒂夫看着男人不耐烦地从被窝里半坐起身体，拧着眉毛摊开手掌。

他把一条和奥斯卡奖杯一样金灿灿的项链放在他手心里，上面有一个微缩的小金人吊坠，还刻着布洛克的名字。每个得奖者都能获得一条这样的项链来馈赠亲人，而史蒂夫发现除了眼前的男人自己竟然没有其他人可送。

“哇哦，”布洛克借着没拉严的窗帘缝隙里漏出来的路灯光仔细看了看，然后说，“伙计，我早就劝你该交点像样的朋友了——不过这是纯金的吗？”

“当然不，”史蒂夫佯装随意地摸索着帮布洛克把链子戴在脖子上，“连我的奖杯都是合金镀金的，造价大概350块钱，学院可真抠——那么我上次的提议你要不要再考虑下？”

“哦不，没门儿。”男人立刻缩进被子里不假思索地回答，但他还是在史蒂夫看不到的地方悄悄地伸手抚摸吊坠上崭新的刻字，心里罕见地生出一种奇妙的骄傲。

在觉察出枕边人低落的情绪时，布洛克忍不住叹了口气，“队长，”他仍像当年哄骗那个小男孩一样在他耳边轻轻念叨着，“我虽然不会考虑和你结婚，不过爹地爱你总是比你爱我要更多些。”

“哦，去你的吧，你这王八蛋。”

美国偶像懊恼地把脑袋埋进枕头里，为自己刚才忘记注意语言而后悔。

Fin.


End file.
